Water fowl decoys are constructed typically of plastic and are sized, shaped and colored to resemble water fowl such as ducks, geese or swine, for example. The decoys are typically placed on a body of water such as a lake or pond to attract water fowl for the purpose of hunting or observation. The decoys may be tethered to a stump or other support to prevent the decoys from drifting away from the hunting or observation area.
Considerable effort is expended on rendering a water fowl decoy as authentic and lifelike as possible. In some applications, this may include imparting movement to the decoy on the surface of the water. However, the manner in which the decoy is moved on the surface of the water body may not accurately replicate the trailing effect of an actual water fowl swimming on the surface of the water. This limitation may hinder attraction of water fowl to the area in which the decoy moves on the water.
Therefore, a simulated fowl swimming apparatus having at least one water fowl decoy which simulates the movement of water fowl on a water body and accurately replicates the water trailing effect of a swimming water fowl is needed.